


The Boss 2: Wake Up Call

by grey853



Series: The Boss [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to "The Boss" which takes place after "Zero Sum", but before "Demons". This occurs only a few hours after that first sexual encounter between our two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss 2: Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> The poems quoted here are from TWENTY LOVE POEMS AND A SONG OF DESPAIR by Pablo Neruda. Specifically used in order were "Your Breast Is Enough", "The Song of Despair", and "I Like For You To Be Still".

30 Dec 1997

The Boss 2: Wake Up Call by Grey 

Warning: Mulder/Skinner Romance ahead. If that sort of thing isn't for you, then go away. 

Summary: This is a sequel to "The Boss" which takes place after "Zero Sum", but before "Demons". This occurs only a few hours after that first sexual encounter between our two lovers. 

Disclaimer: Fox and Chris Carter have all the good toys. I decided to borrow them for awhile. No harm is intended. I only want the right couple to get together for a little while. Archive: MKRA/MSSS OK 

Rating: NC-17 for sex, but no violence. 

* * *

**The Boss 2: Wake Up Call**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Wake%20Up%20Call)

* * *

The light hurt his eyes, but no more than the freezing numbness that made its way up from his feet into his lower legs. Snow crunching beneath him, Mulder trudged toward the bent and gnarled tree just above the freshly dug grave. A wild bird called out like a high-pitched scream and startled him back to his senses. Why was he here? He couldn't remember. 

Awkwardly he continued up the barely cleared path. Bracing himself against the blast of frigid air, he wrapped his arms around his chest. Fighting back the sting of tears, he forced himself to look down into the pit before him. Scully, his beautiful red-haired friend and partner, lay on her side in an open coffin lined with crinkled azure satin. A flutter of white gossamer stirred around her like lifting lace. Her blue eyes were closed, shutting him out. In her arms she cradled the still form of his young sister Samantha. The child still wore the pink flannel gown from that awful night so many years ago. Huddled together in the dented earth, they lay like Madona and child. 

The wind suddenly stilled. Powder white settled down in soft layers over the quiet forms below him. Just as quickly, the white flakes turned to drops of red. Snow transformed to blood. Floods of it splattered on their bodies and Mulder found he could no longer remember how to breathe. 

"Oh, shit," Mulder jerked awake and sat straight up trying to find enough air. 

"Damn, Mulder, are you okay?" 

Reality slapped him in the face when he heard the worried voice of AD Skinner from the edge of the bed. 

His new lover started to reach for him, but Mulder raised a warning hand. "Don't touch me, Walter. Don't fuckin' touch me. I can't handle that right now." 

"It's okay, Mulder. I won't touch you. I'll move over here. Just settle down. What the hell is going on? Did you have some kind of nightmare or what?" As he spoke, Skinner moved to the chair beside the bed and watched the young man still shaking and rubbing the fear from his face. His uneven breathing and sweat painted a terribly familiar picture of panic. 

Suddenly he stumbled out of the bed, clumsily pulling on his underwear in the process. "Where the fuck is my cell phone? I've got to call Scully." Still uncoordinated from his sudden waking, Mulder could barely focus. 

"Calm down, Mulder. It's in your jacket. Hold on. I'll get it." 

Skinner retrieved the rest of Mulder's clothes from the couch and handed him his phone. "It's cold. Why don't you put your shirt on and take a minute to collect yourself before you start ringing your partner in the middle of the night. You're liable to scare her if you call her in this state." 

As if he'd seen Walter Skinner for the first time, Mulder stopped his frantic movements and sat back on the edge of the bed. After a couple of slow breaths, he took the shirt from his lover's outstretched hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that. What time is it anyway?" 

"A little after 2 in the morning. You were so relaxed last night, you went right off to sleep. You must have really needed the rest. Haven't you been sleeping at all lately?" 

"I've never been much on sleeping, but lately it's been a real bitch." 

"If this is how you wake up, I can understand why?" 

"Actually, I slept longer than I usually do." 

"It's only been a few hours, Mulder." 

Mulder shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Besides, I have to call Scully." Guiltily he studied his phone. "I had this thing turned off again. She's going to kill me. She hates when I do that." 

"So why do you do it?" 

Mulder looked into his boss's eyes, "I turned it off when I got your call to come up to your office. I didn't want to be interrupted." 

It was Skinner's turn to flush slightly and grin. "Naughty boy, Mulder. I could've just wanted to discuss the case." 

"Hell, I thought you just wanted to yell at me some more for screwing up." 

"Well, we ended up doing more than that." 

Suddenly uncomfortable again, Mulder turned his eyes away from Skinner. "Anyway, I should've checked in with her last night. She's probably been calling all night. She's been worried about me lately." 

"She's not the only one." 

"I know. I've been a mess." 

"Still are." 

"Yeah, well, I need to call her to find out if she's okay." 

Puzzled, Skinner asked, "Why wouldn't she be?" 

"It's the nightmare I had. I know it's crazy, but I have to call." 

"But it's so late." 

Mulder just shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first call I ever made after midnight." He dialed the number. Scully answered almost immediately. 

"Where the hell have you been, Mulder? I've been calling all night and you turned your damn phone off again." 

"Sorry, Scully. I'm okay." 

"Well, I'm not. What the hell's wrong with you anyway? You're going to scare me to death one of these days." 

Mulder rubbed his eyes. His head felt like it would explode. "Sorry, Scully. I was just being stupid. Forgive?" 

Her tone softened. "Oh, don't be a poop. Of course, I'll forgive you, you idiot. Now, would you please tell me what's up with you? Where are you anyway?" 

Glancing over at his silent companion, Mulder turned away slightly on the bed. "I'm at a friend's place." 

"You don't have any friends, Mulder." 

"That's cruel and untrue, Scully. I have lots of friends." 

"Lots? Define lots for me." 

"Okay, I have a few friends." 

"Don't tell me you're shacked up with Frohike." 

"No, Scully. I'll be home a little later, but I just wanted to call so you wouldn't worry." 

"Too late now, Mulder. I worry on a regular basis. Besides, I hope you and your friend are getting along nicely, because it's obvious you haven't looked outside lately." 

"What are you talking about, Scully?" 

"Well, I made it home just before the city decided to have one last fling with winter. The roads are too icy and dangerous for late night driving. Where ever you are, stay there. Just wait it out. Things should be warmed up and thawed by morning. Stormy weather's headed out of town by then. Thank goodness it's the weekend." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Well, Mulder, I take it you aren't going to tell me who your friend is, huh?" He could almost hear her settling back. A flavor of tease curled her words. "Well, this explains some of your distracted behavior lately. You've been doing research on mating rituals. How sweet." 

"Damn, Scully. Knock it off." 

"Ah, come on, Mulder, tell your favorite partner. Is she pretty? Or is she another buggy person, like that Bambi woman?" 

"Scully, you are a such a wicked and nosey person." 

"I'm an FBI agent. It's required." 

"So, you're okay then? 

Sudden concern shifted into her voice. "Of course I am, Mulder. What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" 

"Yeah, well, it's one of the things I do pretty well." 

"I'm fine, Mulder. Really. Don't worry. Now, get back to your so-called friend. Try to relax and have a great weekend. Take advantage of being snowed in. See you Monday, Romeo." 

"Sure thing, Scully. Monday." 

After turning off his phone, he turned back to discover the amused expression on Walter Skinner's face as the older man studied him. "So, this is how you two talk to each other all the time?" 

"Pretty much." 

"You sound like old lovers." 

Mulder's grin drooped into an immediate frown. "We've never been that, sir." 

Skinner came over to the bed and wrapped his arm around Mulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you were." 

Nervously, Mulder immediately pulled away and started to move around the room again. "What's wrong, Mulder?" 

"I'm not comfortable with this. I thought I was, but it just doesn't feel right." 

"Really? That's funny, because it seemed to feel very right just a few hours ago." The hurt was obvious in Skinner's strained voice. His brown eyes struggled to remain focused. 

"I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't mean to say it wasn't great with you then. It was. It's just, I'm not used to having anybody around when I'm this fucked up." 

"Except for Scully." 

Mulder stopped his pacing as if he'd suddenly been punched. Realization struck him. "Fuck. You're right. I never really thought about it." 

"Mulder, would you please come and sit down. I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but I swear you're making me crazy here. Just come sit down, okay." 

Shoulders slumped, feeling suddenly very tired, Mulder took a seat by his boss. He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm just not used to having anybody around at night." 

"So, you just wake up, get a few screams off, and spend the rest of the night reading X-files?" 

"Yeah, well, I've got this boss who's really hot for high solve rates." A lighter quality slipped into his weary voice. 

"Yeah, I hear he's a mean son of a bitch, too." 

"Oh, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Mulder glanced at his lover and asked, "Hey, how come you're dressed anyway? You were naked when I last saw you." 

"Well, I don't usually go to sleep so early, so after you dozed off, I got back up and read for awhile." 

"What were you reading?" 

"Pablo Neruda." 

"Damn, I didn't know you liked poetry. Neruda, huh? He's one of my favorite poets. Hell, no wonder you're so damn sexy." 

Skinner smiled at the compliment and chuckled. "I was also watching you sleep. You have no idea how innocent you look when you aren't awake and able to be a smartass." 

"Gee, thanks, I think." 

"His poems remind me of you. In one he wrote: 

In you is the illusion of the day. You arrive like the dew to cupped flowers. You undermine the horizon with your absence. Eternally in flight like the wave. 

I have said that you sang in the wind like the pines and like the masts. Like them you are tall and taciturn, and you are sad, all at once, like a voyage. 

You gather things to you like an old road. You are peopled with echoes and nostalgic voices. I awoke and at times birds fled and migrated that had been sleeping in your soul." 

Mulder's eyes misted slightly and he took a deep breath before he risked speaking. "Damn, Walter, I've never had anyone quote love poems to me before. I would never have thought you to be so romantic." 

"What? Did you think I dressed up in my Marine uniform at night and played war games?" 

Shaking his head to clear the fog brought on by too little sleep and too much change, he just whispered, "I don't know what to think. You've surprised me more than I can explain. What can I say? Confusion rears its ugly head once again." 

"Confusion is okay as long as rejection doesn't show up as his cheerleader." 

After a few more moments of silence, Skinner asked softly, "Mulder, would it be okay if I put my arms around you? Having you this close is killing me. I just want to hold you for awhile." 

Mulder turned his head slightly and peaked over at the warm man beside him. "Gee, Walter, are you asking for a cuddle?" 

Grinning back, "Yeah, I guess I am. Is that so wrong of me, Agent Mulder?" 

"Go for it, big guy. I'm too tired to fight you off anyway." 

Wrapping his arms around the young man, Skinner pulled him in close, his dark head resting on the chest barely exposed by the gaping shirt. Skinner began to pet the silky, soft chestnut hair. The tickle of Mulder light breathing made him catch his own breath. He heard a soft chuckle coming from the man in his arms. "What?" 

"Gee, Walter, are you happy to hold me, or is that a gun in your pants?" 

Playfully, Walter gripped Mulder's head and mussed his hair. "Silly boy, look what you do to me." 

"Not nearly as much as I'm going to." Mulder reached over and began to stroke the bulge that had formed just inches from his face. Skinner leaned over and began to lick the back of his young lover's neck. Mulder stroked harder with one hand and pushed back with the other so that Skinner fell back across the bed. With a sudden fluid grace, he turned himself so that he stretched over the AD's ample body, still working the hand. He reached up and caressed his lover's face realizing the roughness of the beard and adoring it. Skinner took Mulder's hand in his and pulled it to his mouth. Alternating between licking and sucking, he coated the whole palm paying careful attention to the long graceful fingers. Then he slowly started on the back of the elegant hand. 

"Out of those clothes, Walter. Now." More than willing to oblige, Skinner stripped quickly and then let Mulder straddle him. Hazel eyes starred down into his and with a sudden hunger, the young agent swooped down for a lusty French tongue wrestle. Fully alive with energy, he began to pump his groin into Walter's with only the thin layer of his briefs between them. 

As their lips parted, Walter managed to say, "Get out of those shorts, Mulder. I want to feel all of you against me." 

With a sexy, breathy voice, Mulder whispered, "If I do that, I can't be held accountable for my actions." 

"Nobody's asking for accountability. I want naked flesh, and I want it now." 

"Your wish is my command, but you take them off for me." With a scary quickness, Skinner hooked the edges of the shorts with his thumbs, and moved them off in one quick motion down the long sleekness. 

Grinding his cock into the man below him, Mulder groaned. "My god, that feels like fire." Squeezing his eyes shut, Mulder stopped moving and lay with his arms wrapped around broad shoulders. 

"What's wrong, Mulder?" 

"God, nothing. I just want to stay here for a minute. If I move anything, I think I'm going to come too fast." 

"Tonight there's no such thing, Mulder." Skinner pushed up and suddenly flipped Mulder on his back. Looking down at the lean face, eyes still closed, he rubbed his own thick erection against the other man's. One large hand took both and began to rhythmically pump them. 

"Oh, shit, Walter, please, don't." Mulder's fingernails scraped across Skinner's back and hips lifted upward. The spasms shook his whole body. Just watching Mulder's release, set off Walter's. He was amazed. He'd never been so quick off the mark. Mulder's touch was liquid fire to him. In his entire life, he'd never felt anything like it. 

Moments passed before Mulder finally opened his eyes. Skinner started to shift over to his side, but the younger man stopped him. "No, stay there awhile. Please. I love the feel of your weight over me. Just hold me like this." 

"I'm going to crush you." 

"What a lovely crushing though. Please, Walter, just a few more minutes and then we'll just cuddle, I promise." 

Lying there, his lover stretched over him like a shelter from the world, Mulder felt incredibly safe. An aching pushed through his chest as his eyes suddenly blurred. For the first time in years, Mulder felt a happiness that he couldn't explain or control. It scared the hell out of him. 

Noting the deep breathing and sudden stillness of his new partner, Skinner asked, "What? Are you okay, Mulder?" 

Trying to keep his voice clear, he barely mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine, Walter. More than fine, but I guess you can shift over now." 

Sliding to his side, Walter drew Mulder into his arms more tightly. He could see the wetness on the sad man's face. He spooned against his lover and lay his head against his smooth back. 

"I think I'm in real trouble here, Mulder." 

"You? What are you talking about?" 

"You swallowed everything, like distance. Like the sea, like time. In you everything sank!" 

"Neruda again? So, what are you trying to say, Walter?" 

"I think you know." 

"If it gives you any comfort, I think I'm in trouble, too." 

"Yeah, but you're used to it." 

"Well, Walter, hon, baby, sugar pie, you'd better get used to it, too, because I do believe we're going to be taking this ride together." 

"Fuck." 

"If we're lucky." 

Mulder breathed deeply with satisfaction as he felt the rumble of a groan behind him, a groan of pleasure and pain that touched him to his very heart. It was the scariest and most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. He whispered back with another verse, "You are like my soul, a butterfly of dream, and you are like the word Melancholy." 

His soft words brought a tighter embrace before he closed his eyes and sank in the rich strength found in his lover's strong and protective arms. 

* * *

The End THE BOSS 2 

* * *

Notes: The poems quoted here are from TWENTY LOVE POEMS AND A SONG OF DESPAIR by Pablo Neruda. Specifically used in order were "Your Breast Is Enough", "The Song of Despair", and "I Like For You To Be Still". 


End file.
